


DYMK: Obviously, You're Staring(at me, Right)

by thenyouprobablyhavecrabs (GOLDEN_NUGGET)



Series: does your mother know universe [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDEN_NUGGET/pseuds/thenyouprobablyhavecrabs
Summary: There weren't many things Eddie expected of Richie after he graduated a year before him, well, almost a year.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: does your mother know universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332068
Kudos: 45





	DYMK: Obviously, You're Staring(at me, Right)

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I anticipated but I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for waiting.   
> Insta- dede_dearest

There weren't many things Eddie expected of Richie after he graduated a year before him, well, almost a year. 

Eddie was graduating a semester early due to the fast track honor program his school had, Eddie would end up with more than enough credits to graduate and most of them were weighted so he'd technically be in his second semester of freshman year in college.  
Whenever he decided to put himself in debt by going.

Wherever he felt like going.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't know what the fuck he wanted to do and where he was going. He could feel himself on the verge of suffering a mini panic attack because- _Richie is going to leave him, he's going to end up switching majors 20 times if he goes straight into it, or worse. Flunk out._

He's freaking to say the least. 

So, he's waiting for Richie to get off work to calm him down, his thoughts getting the best of him, but it's not his fault, okay?

He knows none of these calamities were to happen in reality, but in his tired exam-ed out head(running only on monsters to pull off going 3 days straight with only 3 hours of sleep), these were each very high in the chance of possible outcomes. 

Needless to say, Eddie just needed Richie to do something to get him out of being Edward Kaspbrak, get him to be- well, just Eddie. He also just missed being able to connect with Richie on that level, with no worries, or reasons to rush.

Richie had been working really hard since he got a payed internship at the local body modification shop for a reason that he wouldn't tell Eddie about. Eddie didn't really have time to talk to him either, with exams and everything. Which only added to the distance he knew he was only creating in his head due to stress.

Richie had the next 3 days off for his rut, and Eddie was done with his classes for the year after his final exam of the semester earlier that day. 

To say they both needed this was an understatement. It's mostly about the fact that they just want to escape into each other for a little bit. They would still be under the roof of their parents, a reason they've already discussed is the only delay they have in their bonding. That and they just want to wait.

He just needed to talk to Richie. Where is he? Maybe he just needed to think about something else in the mean time. 

Eddie looked down at his phone, seeing no new messages. Richie was supposed to be off soon. That doesn't account for the time it would take for him to get home. The parlor was about 45 minutes away from Richie's house and it would take him about 5- 10 minutes to finish up and leave. That's a good amount of time. 

\---------

Eddie had lifted his left hand to his mouth, shoving his pointer and middle finger down his throat gagging slightly.

He shed his clothes, leaving his whole body exposed to the cold air causing a shiver to rake through his body. Eddie pulled his fingers from his mouth, running his spit slick fingers down his body. He circled his left bud, dragging his fingers across to his right one before bringing them to his mouth once again.

He brought his hand back down to the tip of his cock, circling the pre-cum beading at the slit, he then brought his fingers to his entrance teasing the opening til it puckered and he pulled them away. 

Bringing his legs up to get a better angle, he reached his right hand under Richie's pillow to pull out the lube. Eddie uncapped it, rolling it on the pads of his fingers, and bringing the two down to his hole.

He begun to tease his hole again, breaching the muscle with one finger, he lightly mewled before pushing it all the way through. He pumped the finger a couple of times before he pushed in the second finger, starting to scissor them apart while pumping them in and out slowly. 

Eddie brought his left hand back to the tip of his cock. He gripped under the head, using his thumb to rub over his slit. Mewling, he brought the two fingers in his ass together and pumped them faster while his other hand began to squeeze his cock.

\---- 

Richie had begun to sprint up his porch steps, keys in hand. He was excited to surprise Eddie by asking him to move in with him.

He had picked up so many extra shifts at the parlor in order to save up for the down payment and first couple months' rent for the apartment 30 minutes away from Derry, in a bigger neighboring city. 

Richie had struggled to keep the surprise secret for months, but the extra shifts made it possible to be just constantly busy while Eddie was finishing up his last semester of school.

He got off work early to drive to it and pick up the keys. he was a little late getting home but he's pretty sure Eddie wouldn't mind after he surprised him with the apartment.

He was really confident that Eddie would say yes, but of course there was that little voice of doubt that was squeaking at him there was a chance Eddie would say no to moving in with him. 

Richie of course didn't think the possibility of that happening was very likely, but he just had to ask. He needed to be able to prove to Eddie he had chose the right alpha. One that could provide for him, support him, not only in the ways he has before. Richie was committed to Eddie completely. He wanted him to know that Richie was going to be there for him, no matter what. For the rest of their lives. 

Richie was clumsily racing up to his room, slightly slowing down due to the loud mewl he heard halfway up the steps. He skipped the last two steps, racing to his door. He took a moment to catch his breath, shaking his hair into the mess of curls he knew Eddie found hot on him. He breathed deeply, holding it in for a couple of seconds then he pushed the door open.

Eddie was sprawled out, two fingers stuffed into his agape mouth while two of the fingers on his other hand were pumping in and out of his swollen hole. His eyes were rolled up towards the ceiling, whites showing with a slither of drool rolling down his chin. Eddie let out a deep sigh, biting the corner of his lip, he smirked slightly.

Richie fish-mouthed a couple of times before silently tip-toeing his way over to his Boyfriend. He stood, watching over said boy who still hasn't seemed to notice his presence beside him. Richie smirks slightly, licking his lips.

His upcoming rut was definitely affecting his senses, Eddie's smell magnified under his nose, he could almost taste his slick on his taste buds. The noises Eddie made were growing louder and Richie wondered if that was due to Eddie subconsciously smelling his arousal.

The thought was turning him on and he couldn't hold back the low growl in his throat. 

Eddie's head snapped to the side.

Their eyes met almost instantly and Eddie let out a moan, pulling his fingers from his mouth he slurped loudly. He whispered a shaky, "Hey, b-baby. I m-missed you." Richie leaned down to give him a sweet kiss, slowly lapping into his Boyfriend's mouth.

Almost to say 'I know. Me too.'

Eddie had understood, responding by willingly letting him lick into his mouth without any resistance.

Richie flicked his tongue in that way that turns Eddie to putty and Eddie feverishly began to signal to Richie to take of his clothes, tugging at the hem of his jacket. Richie stepped back to rip off most of his clothes, leaving on his boxers, he climbed onto the bed. 

They took a moment to stare one another in the face, wide smiles spread across both of their cheeks. Richie leaned down while Eddie met him in the middle. When their lips met once again, it was in a fiery passion where both of them were just enjoying the feeling of having the others lips against their own. The speeds of which their tongues gently collided against each other indicated they had all the time in the world. So they were getting lost in the kiss, Eddie sucking Richie's in that way that enticed him into giving his omega the world.

Which reminded him, "Baby? " he pulled away sighing happily, eyes still closed he took a deep breath. "Would you move in with me?"

Eddie squeaked, eyes flying open to smile brightly. 

"Of course! Yes, yes, yes!" Eddie started feeling tears in his eyes, he shook his head letting one roll down his cheek. "Baby. You don't even know how good hearing you say that makes me feel. I-" he sniffled, wiping his face and pecking Richie's lips.

Breathing, Eddie continued," I've had a really hard time recently. Like, my thoughts have just been flying. You know how I get when I am stressed." Richie cracked a smile, pecking Eddie, staring earnestly into his eyes for him to continue, "I just. I needed to hear you say that."

"Good. 'Cause there's more!" Richie gently joked, "I got off early to pick up the keys and came straight here." 

Eddie squealed again, jumping into Richie's arms. He pressed their lips together, lingering for a bit before Richie was pulling back, "Wait, babe. I'm trying to, " Richie pecked him once more, he was a weak man after all. Seeing Eddie's sweet smile turned him soft. "I haven't seen it yet, so after I help you out with your problem, do you want to go see our place with me?" 

Eddie scoffed, jumping up from the bed to get dressed. "Yeah fucking right I am going to be able to focus on having your mouth on my dick after receiving such precious information," Eddie mocked, "Get dressed, let's go right now!"

Eddie ranted while getting dressed, shouting his last sentence already walking out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom to wash his hands. Richie just shook his head, getting dressed and grabbing his keys.

\------- 

Eddie kissed him at every red light the whole way, babbling on and on about decorations and moving trucks and.

Richie was smiling from ear to ear, just listening to his Boyfriend ramble. To say his was excited was an understatement. He couldn't contain his happiness about Eddie saying yes and forgetting about his boner to come to their apartment. _Their apartment. Fuck did he love the sound of that._

"Oh my gosh! Richie, I can get a job now! I figured it out. I am going to work while I decide if I want to go to college or not. Then by the time the lease is up for renewal I'll have more of an idea of what I want to do. This is amazing! I love you so much." He kissed him again as they pulled into the apartments.

Richie pulled into the security gate and entered their access pin. Eddie payed close attention to every number, stopping everything to squeal, giggling happily. Richie laughed, shaking his head as the gate opened. "The lady at the office said it would be the last building on the right after this round-about." Richie smiled, focusing on the letters on the side of the buildings.

He pulled into their building's parking lot, looking for their reserved parking space. "It's 206 on the third floor." He looked over to Eddie, leaning over for a kiss that lasted way longer than Eddie was anticipating, if his impatient sounds were anything to go by. "You ready?" Eddie was already unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car. Richie shook his head, chuckling as he did the same. 

The whole way up in the elevator, they held hands. Richie smiled as he grabbed the keys from his pocket and sighed, kissing Eddie before he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Eddie ran in the door, pulling off his shoes in the little area covered in wood by the door. He walked around the house in awe. Richie just stared at him from the doorway, shaking his head for like the 50th time before walking in and closing the door and pulling off his shoes. 

He walked into the small dinning area leading to the kitchen. There was a small island separating the two areas and he could see the apartment came with a nice, brand-new microwave and refrigerator.

The living area was bare except for the blinds leading to the balcony and a basic ass ceiling fan. He fucking loved it already. Richie felt his feet guiding him to the back of the house. His hands gliding along the walls as he met Eddie in their room, the only one in the apartment.

He walked in to see Eddie silently staring out the window. His eyes were glistening when he turned to look at Richie. He ran over to his boyfriend, jumping onto him. He wrapped his thighs around Richie's waist as Richie's hands came up, grabbing hold of them as they wrapped around him. "Thank you. Thank you so much baby. I love you. Like so much." 

Richie watched as a tear ran down his cheek, he met the drop kissing it away from his cheek. "No. Thank you, baby. Before I met you, I was just surviving. You gave me a reason to live." Eddie let another tear slip, sniffling before kissing Richie's forehead. "I know that we have a lot of work to do. Like getting her furnished and stuff. But, what do you say we come back tomorrow with some pillows and blankets, and some food and water. Spend my rut here?" 

Now it was Eddie's turn to shake his head. He smiled down at his Boyfriend. "Of course. I was just about to ask. Don't worry about any of that. I get money from my dad passing away. Mom was putting it away until I graduated school to use while I get a job. Now would be a great time to use it." He smiles once again, pausing to peck Richie on the mouth again. "Also, I didn't give you a reason to live Richie. I just gave you one to grow up." Richie chuckled, pulling Eddie into a deeper kiss.

Richie awkwardly reached into his coat pocket, the angle at which he was holding getting in the way. He pulled out the joint he had from earlier in the day.

Eddie broke the kiss, laughing, he hopped down and grabbed it placing it between his lips. "I rolled this on the way home. I was nervous about asking you to move in with me." Eddie scoffed almost saying exactly what Richie had thought. He then slipped his hand into Richie's butt pocket to pull out his engraved lighter Eddie had got him for their 1 year anniversary, lighting it up.

Richie had to admit he first felt bad about letting Eddie smoke, being afraid that it would effect his studies, but Eddie proved him wrong as he often did. He started smoking twice a week and still ended up graduating early. Richie was proud of the ambitious stoner his boyfriend was becoming.

Eddie took a big hit, before passing it over to his boyfriend. Richie inhaled, squinting his eyes as he felt the smoke enter his mouth. "Well excuse me. I know we talk about it all the time, but I still kind of don't understand why you're with me."

"Richie, you got your omega a fucking apartment. This was not what I was expecting. I thought you would leave me after you decided you were too old for us when you graduated. But here we are, standing in our first place together not even a full year later." Eddie grabbed the joint, toking softly before handing hit back. 

"You want to know why I am with you? I am with you because I've seen you change from that horny, immature alpha you were when we first met, to this man who busted his ass off to get his omega an apartment. You are proof that amazing people exist in this world. You are everything I could've dreamed of and more. I love you because I know I'm one crazy fuck, but you are so whipped you don't even see it." Richie smiled, pecking Eddie's lips before pulling them both to the floor.

They sat there just talking, passing the joint between the two of them. They talked about how Eddie would decorate the apartment since he is paying for it, also about how Richie had been busy because he was saving up, not only for their deposit, but 2 more months rent while Eddie got a job.

Richie explained that he knew Eddie would want to work, so he wanted to give Eddie time to find a job. They talked about how Eddie didn't know what he wanted to do next and how Richie would support him, no matter what he ended up doing.

They would definitely be able to figure it out before they came to it, but there's no use in stressing about such things now. They were happy, content even with just seeing where life would take them next. Richie and Eddie both came to the unspoken conclusion that it didn't matter what happened next, they would handle it together and try their best to work through any obstacle.

\----

They were getting ready to leave, when Richie turned to Eddie. Taking the boy's hand to gently place a key on the center of his palm. He leaned over to give Eddie a kiss before placing his Boyfriend's jacket back on his shoulders.

They walked out the door after putting on their shoes and Eddie just had to give Richie a glance that had Richie smiling while he waited for the other to lock the door to their Home.

\-----  
  


It was the next day when they had drove back, blankets and pillows in tow. Richie had agreed to take Eddie exploring while they got some basic necessities from the nearby grocery to last them the next week.

Eddie had written out a list for things they would need from the store, categorizing his list by food, and cleaning supplies to clean the house while Richie rested when his rut subsided.

He figured that would be all they needed for now. They just needed enough to get through this rut, they would go shopping again later. 

Eddie was lying up against the wall next to the balcony, thinking, when Richie came back into the living room from the bathroom.

He was wiping his wet hands on his pants as he crouched and plopped down on to the floor. Richie smiled when their eyes met, but there was this glint in his eye that Eddie had seen before. 

He would see it every time said man would be in that state of pre-rut where he had this gloss over his eyes, staring at Eddie like he was already picturing what was to come in a few hours. The look always made his omega shiver.

Richie slightly smiled, sighing. He reached his arms out for Eddie to climb into his lap while he closed his eyes. Eddie craned his neck to look at him as he hoped the look he was giving to Richie was coming off as concern.

Richie opened his eyes, cracking a smile, "I know I'm beautiful, but damn. Do you have a staring problem, babe?"

Eddie shook his head, pecking Richie's chin before speaking, "What's up? You seem tired." 

"I am, a little bit, but that's not it. I just don't know if I'll be able to hold back this time around 'cause I think we can both say we were a little pent up going that long without getting more than a few hand and blowjobs in."

Eddie giggles amused, "That's what is picking your brain right now? I think you could be right. It's okay, we've talked about this before though. I trust you. Also, I'm kind of offended that you would say such things about my hand or blowjobs when you weren't complaining when I had your dick down my throat last week."

Richie laughed, pecking the tip of his Boyfriend's head. "Shut up. You know nothing makes me happier than having you choke on my dick. Actually, hearing you talk about it, I could probably go for you sucking my cock right now, baby." Richie smirks, moving Eddie off his lap as he unzips his pants, pulling them mid-thigh. "Be a good boy for Daddy and suck him real pretty, okay?" 

Eddie started to lightly stroke his Doyfriend through his boxers, dipping his fingers into the little slit in the front to pull out his plumping cock. He smiled teasingly as he leaned down to lightly slap the side of his face. Eddie blew air at his tip as he lightly stroked from the boy's base to halfway up his dick. He then dipped his tongue into the slit, he moaned as Richie let out a light groan. Eddie placed his mouth on his head, pumping the base. 

Eddie collected as much of Richie's pre-cum on his tongue as he could before pulling off, hovering over it, he dribbled spit onto his cock. Stroking it to lube it up so he could glide his hand up and down smoothly. Once satisfied, he took Richie all the way down to the back of his throat and swallowed around him. He stayed like that for a while before growing bored and mewling to send vibrations through his cock. He suctioned his cheeks as he pulled himself up, slowly til the tip.

He tapped the side of Richie's thigh to signal for him to fuck his mouth. An activity he has loved since day one.

Richie only ever lets go completely when he fucks his mouth and of course Eddie isn't ever going to complain. He just kind of hoped that Richie would hurry and spill down his throat so they could go to the store before he fell under.

\-----

They were barely on their way back to the apartment, the couple blocks they had to walk taking them longer than needed.

Richie had plastered himself to Eddie's back, planting gentle kisses along his neck which was slowing them both down significantly.

The dirty words Richie pressed against his ear were also not helping them walk through the pedestrian gate any faster. The hall leading to their apartment had never felt this long having a giant baby whining about how much he wanted to fuck you the whole way there. 

Eddie was beginning to unlock the door when Richie roughly turned him around and pressed him up against their front door. He nipped at Eddie's bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Eddie let out a shaky breath when Richie finally decided to let him continue to open the door, playfully slapping Eddie on the ass to get him to move faster. 

Once inside, Eddie found himself putting away the groceries at a very slow paste in order to keep Richie, who was sprawled out in their nest of pillows and blankets they had laid out in the living room floor, waiting.

He slowly turned around, holding eye contact with Richie while he gently swayed his hips at his walked into the living area. 

When he was stood in front of Richie, the boy was just gaping at him as he moved his hips, taking off each item of clothing he had on and flicking them around the room.

Richie had tried to reach for his Boyfriend, only to have his hand slapped away. He let out a low growl as he roughly pulled Eddie onto the makeshift pallet. He rolled Eddie's body under his own as he held himself up using his hands, he stared into Eddie's eyes.

Richie's eyes were even more glazed over than earlier. 

Eddie had reached a hand up to place it on Richie's cheek, watching his alpha close his eyes as he leaned into his touch. Eddie smiled. It was quickly replaced with an expression of knitted eyebrows with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth as Richie softly wrapped his hand around his throat and applied a little pressure.

Richie leaned down to passionately kiss his boy, teeth colliding with the other's, making a sound along with it, his tongue roughly staking claim of Eddie's mouth. 

They had kissed like that for a while with Richie's hand around his throat, before Richie decided he couldn't care less about wearing his clothes and ripped them off as fast as he could. He returned back to kissing Eddie, starting with his forehead and making his way down to the tip of his nose, then chin.

He got to Eddie's neck and licked a fat stripe along the side, nipping at Eddie's bonding gland. He moved his way to his boy's chest, taking one of his buds in his mouth and circling pulling it with his teeth. He let the bud go and blew cold air on the wet surface, watching it harden with an aroused groan. 

Richie continued by peppering kisses all along his other nipple, sticking his tongue out to trail it down his torso and around his belly button. Richie kissed a line from one side of the boy's hips to the other, when he got to them.

Those gentle kisses on one of the most sensitive areas of his body was causing Eddie to squirm away more than he knew Richie would allow and he was right, because as soon as Eddie thought that, Richie's hands were coming up to hold his hips down in place.

Richie stopped the kisses, immediately taking Eddie's whole cock into his mouth and beginning to bob his head. Eddie's toes were curling up the faster Richie decided to bob his head and just as Eddie was beginning to fully get hard, Richie pulled off. He flipped Eddie over, reaching under his waist to lift the boy slightly onto his knees but keeping majority of his upper body flat against the pillow under him.

Richie spread Eddie's cheeks, first just playing with them one by one and then pulling them apart together with a little more force. 

Eddie was moaning under his actions the whole time, feeling slick beginning to leak from him. He released a high pitched squeak when Richie suddenly stopped to roughly pad over the his entrance with two slicked up fingers, tapping the pink muscle in a way that made the most lewd sound his ears have heard in a while. 

Eddie felt the tips of his fingers trying to breach him, but Richie pulled them away seconds later only to do the same thing again. He smacked Eddie's right cheek, watching the jiggling come to a stop before going to smack the other. He gave each cheek five stinging slaps, before he soothed Eddie's slightly flaming cheeks by smoothing his hand over them a few times and then gave each cheek one good slap just for his amusement. 

Richie surprised Eddie by shoving the two fingers in all the way, waiting for a couple breaths while Eddie adjusted. He began to slowly pump his fingers, making sure to skillfully rub his inner walls with each pull and push of his hand. The slick Eddie produced was starting to increase and was slipping down his thigh in a way that would've made Eddie uncomfortable if he were able to focus on it. If Richie hadn't found his prostate and wasn't just harshly pressing into it. 

Eddie felt his cock give an abrupt jerk between his legs, leaking a rope that broke off halfway on its way to the blanket. He let out an impatient huff, "D-don't you want to fuck m-me alpha? Don't you want to fuck me so hard I can feel you in my throat?" He broke it off with a soft sound coming from the inside of his throat as Richie pressed straight into his prostate one last time, pulling out his fingers. 

Richie ran his whole hand down Eddie's crack, collecting slick to lube up his cock. He snagged the bottle of lube they had gotten from store earlier out of his coat pocket.

He didn't need that much lube, Eddie knew this. But Richie liked hearing the sound of his wet ass cheeks slapping against his thighs. They had talked about it before and it was the exact reason Eddie had brought a few extra blankets to replace soiled ones that he knew would make them uncomfortable once Richie's rut had fully passed. 

Richie had lined up with his entrance, not sparing Eddie a second to react to the pleasure of him rubbing against him. He pushed all the way to the base of his cock, thighs pressed to the back of the cleft of Eddie's ass cheeks. Richie did however, give Eddie a slight amount of time to feel it as he ground his hips upward roughly, growling, he pulled out and slammed his hips back in with so much force, Eddie released a winded sound every time he did it again and again. 

Eddie was starting to meet Richie's thrusts, but his knees were threatening to buckle. Richie noticed and would pull his hips back up into their raised position every time they would so much as move even a centi-meter downwards. He started to get into a medium paste rhythm, every second thrust he would harshly grind his hips forward while pulling Eddie back flat against him. 

Richie abruptly stopped after a while, pulling out. Eddie looked back to see him fisting his cock, spreading one of Eddie's cheeks to the side. He stroked his own tip, teasing his slit, he aimed at Eddie's hole before suddenly releasing his hot cum right on top of Eddie's hole. 

He slowed the flick of his wrist, watching his seed roll down his Omega's hole to his perineum. Eddie decided to tease his alpha by clenching his hole as he felt the cum pass over it. Richie's cock was still hard once Eddie finally casts his eyes back towards it. 

Eddie flipped himself onto his back, lifting up his knees and stroking his cock while biting his lip. Richie scoots himself back inbetween his legs with a a feral grunt, pushing himself back into his boy to the hilt.

He slipped his hands under his Boyfriend to lift his upper body slightly. Eddie got the message and raised himself on his arms, grinding down into Richie's lap as he repeatedly lifted his own hips with a snap into said boy.

Richie sped up, encouraged by Eddie's eyes rolling back into his head and his slightly curled back.

Bouncing, Eddie could no longer focus on keeping up his movements. He sat there, raised as Richie just used him aggressively. Fuck he loved this. His alpha was so good to him, fucking him this good even after he already came. The thought made Eddie close his eyes, whining as he felt his gut tighten. "D-daddy. Baby is going to cum. Can he come, please?" Richie snapped his hips slower, causing Eddie to cry out, panting hard as the knot in his stomach released along with his need to come right there and then. 

Richie smirked, watching the rise and fall of Eddie's chest deepen as he calmed down. His eyes slowly began to open back up as Richie began short, shallow thrusts into him.

Eddie sighed, circling his hips down lovingly. Eddie leaned in as far as his could, Richie meeting him the rest of the way, they circled their tongues around each other's as their lips met. The kiss was filled with lust, but mostly love and care as the wet muscles danced around together in harmony.

Richie was letting out little grunts as Eddie mewled into the other's mouth. He began to quicken his paste once more, slamming up into Eddie's tight heat. 

He was beginning to lose his rhythm as Eddie started to clench down on him repeatedly. He vaguely heard him ask for permission before he growled his answer. Pulling Eddie's hips down and grinding into him as fast as he could, Eddie felt his knot begin to swell at this base. Richie gave him at least ten more hard thrusts before his knot was being caught at his rim and he pushed himself all the way in. He humped forward as he forced his knot in with a pop and growl before spilling into his boy. 

Eddie was still in pleasure, feeling himself being filled with Richie's warmth, he grabbed a hold of his cock in one hand, pumping, while the other reached down to where he and Richie were connected. Some of Richie's come was leaking out of him and it was that that had him spilling with harsh jolts all over his chest seconds later.

\-----

They had the opportunity to toke after the second spell had passed, which was now leading to their very intimate position while they fucked.

Richie and Eddie were both laying on their sides, Eddie's thigh in his hand as he held it up to the side. He was thrusting into Eddie with long and deep strokes as he whispered into his boy's ear. 

"Tell me baby," he placed a damp kiss to what he could reach of the side of Eddie's face. He leaned back up to Eddie's ear, "Do I make you feel good? Please tell me. I need to hear you say it." He let out a deep grunt from within his throat, punctuating his statement with a shallower thrust into him. 

Before could open his mouth to say anything, his leg was being pulled back down. Richie giving 3 good blows to his prostate before he pulled out and pushed Eddie onto his stomach. Lining back up, he sat his knees on either side of Eddie's thighs. He thrust himself back in with a relieved huff, starting to snap his hips in, animalistically. 

Eddie had his mouth gaping wide open, gripping onto the sheets around him as he had a silent 'fuck' stuck in his throat. His eyes were rolled back, head positioned downwards until Richie decided to just wrap his hands in his hair and pull his head up toward the ceiling.

His head went along with a gasp. "I asked you a question and I want an answer now." 

"Y-yes daddy! I love it so much so good. You're s-so deep. I-I can feel you in m-my stomach. Oh daddy!" Eddie cried out, god he hoped these walls were thick or he was never going to be talking to his neighbors, like ever. 

Richie brought his mind back to the present with a hard thrust, his knot swelling slightly.

He still pushed forward disregarding the slight resistance with a growl. Richie went on like that before he could no longer pull back out, settling for grinding his hips instead.

Eddie grinds himself back once he felt the boy's knot start to pulse inside him, being rewarded after his fifth grind backwards with a comfortable warmth spilling into him.

Eddie came untouched with a silent scream, pathetically shooting thin stripes from his cock onto the sheets. 

\-----

It was towards the end of Richie's rut, Eddie was laying his head covered in sweat on Richie's chest, playing mindlessly with their intertwined hands sitting on top of the thin sheet, laying completely ruined in their laps.

Richie was soundly snoring as Eddie smiled looking off to the side at nothing in particular.

Eddie was starting to feel giddy about their apartment again.

He started to hum softly, the tune barely audible to his own ears, only hearing every third or so note clearly. He had many things to be grateful for. Like Richie, and the money he had saved away to help Richie out a little while he immediately started looking for jobs.

He already knew of a few places that were looking to hire part-time and had wrote some of them down on the back of their grocery list as he passed them on the way to the store yesterday.

Eddie had carefully pulled himself off of Richie, deciding to start cleaning the house while Richie was still asleep. He picked up his phone from where it was charging in the wall, turning down his volume. He went in the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies from under the sink and headed for the bathroom.

He decided to search up a cleaning playlist and once he found one that he liked, he got to work. 

Eddie danced as he cleaned the bathroom. Softly swaying his hips as he scrubbed down the tub, then bobbing his head as he did the mirror, making faces into it when he finished. He started to sing along when he swept and mopped the floor and then he put a little trash bag into the little trashcan they had gotten for the bathroom. He closed the door as he finished. 

Richie was still sleeping when he started on the kitchen.

He took all the food out of the refrigerator while making a sink full of disinfectant and water. He tip-toed over to leave the balcony door slightly ajar, diluting the strong smell of the cleaning supplies. He walked back into the kitchen and started pulling out all of the drawers, setting them in the sink. After that he took a rag out and began to swipe out the refrigerator, then the freezer, and finished up by cleaning off the parts in the sink. He toweled them all dry and neatly placed them back in the fridge, along with the food. He cleaned off all the counters and started to sweep the floor. 

He had just finished mopping the floor when Richie yawned loudly, stretching as his body cracked slightly. He smiled as he looked over to Eddie, lifting himself off of the floor, he walked to join Eddie in the kitchen. "How long was I out?"

"Probably a good hour and a half. I had time to do the bathroom and kitchen while you were out. We need to borrow a vacuum until we can get one ourselves, 'cause this floor is covered in dirt." Eddie leaned the mop against the island, walking over to the sink to rinse off his hands. He faced Richie, opening his arms for a hug. 

"No way am I giving you a hug while I smell like sex and death."

"I don't remember asking. I smell like sex and death plus the exertion from all this cleaning. Give me my fucking hug, Richie. We can shower later." Richie scoffed and went into Eddie's arms anyway, smiling softly while inhaling his scent. 

Eddie smelt like how he usually did, just with a very strong blanket of Richie's own scent all over him. He felt his cock twitch. "Babe, if you suck me off in the shower, I would literally promise to never leave you."

Eddie smacked him hard, "That's not a fucking promise if it's what the fuck you're going to do regardless of if I suck your dick in the shower, or not." He scolded as he walked off to the bathroom. Richie smirked as he hurried to follow after him.

\-----

It was a week later when Eddie had finally convinced his pain of a mother to give him the card to the account.

He had found out that there was a total of 5,500 dollars in there and Eddie could never have been more thankful for his father than in that moment.

Of course he barely knew the man, but he was still very thankful to him. He wished he could've been here to thank him and meet Richie. Eddie had a feeling he would've loved Richie, approved of him at least. Unlike his mother. 

Eddie had to basically get into a screaming match over his decision to move in with Richie and then had to butter her up to get her to give him the card. He was glad to be gaining some freedom from the witch.

No more sucking up, keeping quiet; or church. God, he fucking hated church. He didn't hate his faith, far from it. He just hated the self-fulfilling and judgemental assholes that seemed to fill his congregation.

He was on his way to Beverly's who had gathered up the gang after Eddie told her he had some pretty exciting news to share with everyone. Richie was already there as well and he hoped that no one tortured the information out of him by the time he got there.

He was pulling up to Beverly's door, hearing a crash before he hurried to open the door. Richie was in Mike's headlock as Beverly tickled his sides. Bill was cackling as he watched with Stan from the couch while Stan was shouting about the spilled chips all over the floor. 

All eyes snapped to him as he closed the door with a shake of his head and a weighted sigh of relief leaving his lips. He turned back to the group with a roll of his eyes and walked into the living area, greeting everyone.

He told everyone to sit down, Richie joining him at his side as they stood in the middle of the room.

Eddie was growing antsy while he waited for everyone to settle before he opened his mouth, "Okay. So Richie and myself wanted to tell you guys that we will be moving in together in a flat a little ways away from Derry, in the next city over." Everyone jumped up, going to smother them in a group hug that lasted way too long and got way too hot too fast before they pulled back, "Okay! Jesus. There's more. We are going furniture shopping and I want you guys to come help-" Eddie is interrupted with another group hug, everyone cooing as they pulled back once again, a sweet chorus of 'of course we will Eddie's coming his way. 

Eddie began to feel his eyes prickle with tears. He let one slip and waved everyone off as they looked at him with concern. He composed himself by looking to his side at Richie, who was lightly strumming his thumb against the back of his hand with a gentle smile. "I- I know I don't have to say this, but you guys are welcome anytime. I appreciate every single one of you for staying with me throughout all these years. This isn't goodbye and I swear to god if any of you go more than a week without talking to me for no reason I will track you down, drag your ass back and handcuff us together." Everyone looked at him wide eyed, playful amount of fear written on their faces.

Even Richie looked over at Eddie in slight surprise, scoffing before bringing his hand up to his mouth to kiss, "Anyway! That was all. Have anything to add, Richie?" Eddie looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Um sure. I know we haven't been friends as long as you guys and Eddie have, but I consider you guys family and I mean that. I love you guys almost as much as I love weed," everyone groaned, laughing before he continued. "I have brought 2 blunts, rolled by yours truly, and I think we should all grab some pillows and head back to our apartment. Smoke circle to celebrate!"

Eddie smacked him in the back of his head and everyone else rolled their eyes. There was a silence that fell over them while Richie was rubbing the back of his head and everyone else thought about it. "You know what! I say fuck yea! Let's do this." Beverly was the first to speak up and everyone nodded their heads, agreeing. They all started to gather pillows from around Beverly's house, heading out the door.

\-----

THE END. 


End file.
